epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thethompsonchronicles/Rap Battle no1: Gandhi VS Hitler
So hello everyone. I've been lurking around soundcloud and the wikia for awhile now and know a lot of the people, though never having spoken to them. I've wrote a lot of battles because I enjoy writing them for myself and they help me escape sometimes. I wanted to make an account and post my first battle. Let me know what you think. It's a battle of polar opposites today, with Hitler VS Gandhi. Here's the beat. Please give your thoughts below and tell me if you liked it or not or what I can improve. :) https://www.abeato.com/downloads/its-nuthin/?po``pup=true Lyrics: Rap Battle Hitler! VS! Gandhi! BEGIN! Hitler: I'm used to burning fat-nosed skeletons like you. No living space for you, but I'll still fight you! Oh, excuse me that's something you're used to. DON'T WANNA BE IN THE SAME ROOM WHEN YOU BLOW MY FUSE. I got these rhymes baked easy from my Oven. Sweep ya, let's just refer to you as Poland. You were a lawmaker, loved laws. Later in life wanted them all dissolved? Nonviolence, do you know who you're talking to?! March like a Nazi, you're gonna feel salt, fool! Luftwaffe fly, on my suit, you're lint! And you're about to get jewed out of a win! One party, sieg heil, it's bitter 'gainst Hitler! You're Hungary and thirsty, I'm sippin' on that good liquor! You're a corpse in rags, and you rank! I'm great at Cat and Mouse, just ask Anne Frank! Gandhi: In a battle rap, I see opposites attract. And I am here to pack stacks of facts. Ready to turn horrible men to the right path. With the Hindi enlightenment I caste. You're a MONSTER, capital M. Opposed by Stalin? Enough to be condemned. Ya need to work on leadin' DAP. Decreein' treaties for the peeps that you reap. Seems that is the eternal bee's knees. Shave that caterpillar off your upper lip, you creep. And as I rock ya with high amounts of chakra. Why bother 'gainst Mahatma? He keeps it tazaa. You faced the Holo-caust for your games. Beer Hall Putsch part two if you want to come play. Still think you got a lot? Just stop, yo. Watch as I mindchop all the Gestapos! You lean towards war, I lean towards peace. You lean toward genocide, I lean against your regime. Saw how WW1 went, you lack mind, must've thought it'd go better the second time. You loved dogs, that's about the right speed. Not even beloved by the people that you lead. You had a strong voice, can't be denied. But the one time you lost, it blew your mind! Hitler: This'll be the last Jayanti for Gandhi. Smack you out of that baggy dress, it's gnarly! You can't rock the Fuhrer, time to enable RAP. Grind your gears, Charkha, enablin' act! I don't mean to Russ-ya now, but you want beef? I got the whole Moscow! I helped stop the great Depression, take that, but it seems that your verse brought it right back! Snow White backs the game that I play! You're Sikh on the track, and not in a good way! It's ludicrous the things you purport. I'll remember next time to not phone in tech support! Venerable? Titles mean nothing to me! No Versailles, can't reverse this with a treaty! People like you end up the same way. Preachin' for years and ending up in an early grave! Gandhi: Gandhi: Palestinians are 10x this fascist. I'm already nauseated from you, don't need fasting! Like my rapping, my revolution was fantastic. I wouldn't call your ways of attacking tactics! Ruling the rubble of the lands. Annoyed generals, people are a mess, starvin' to death. Don't act like the all powerful ruler. Without Hirihito and Benito, you'd have lost a lot sooner! You had the world spinning off its Axis. And you bat an eye like it's not even happening! This Reichstag will be a deer in the headlights. Your struggle? You raged after losing one fight! The world can't have just one party! I bomb you so bad, you'd think it's the allies to Nagasaki. Shaped the worst conflict like a german Darth Vader. You got being a dictator down pat, minus the tator. Category:Blog posts